Newly Blossomed Love
by LegendsReborn
Summary: When Blake runs away she is accompanied by the last person she ever thought she would ever be accompanied by. These two go on an adventure leading to love.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Unfolded

Note: This story takes place after Blake runs away in RWBY Volume 3,last episode. This was just to avoid confusion. This is my first Fan Fiction so sorry if it's boring. If you have anymore questions, plz leave in the comments below. Without further ado…

Blake was sitting on a roof, staring at the moon. She was thinking… Thinking about what she would do about team RWBY. It's not like she left and informed everyone that she did. She ran away… Again. Before she could finish snapping out of thought mode, Standing on the rooftop with her now was the one and only… Adam.

With one slow move he sat next to her and put his head down and started. "I am not here to kill you or cause you pain or" "… Stop" Blake interrupted." "Look why else would you be here other then to… then to… HURT ME!" "I know what I did to you to make you think I would hurt you even more but look I… I don't want to hurt you. ", Blake stopped and said ok, then sighed. "I believe you"

"That easily?", Adam said. "I am in no condition to fight", Blake said. "I would fight you but… I learned I should take it easy at times like this" Blake said as she thought about Yang. "Good", Adam said. "I just want to talk" "about?" "Everything", said Adam. "As in my life?" "You could say that.", Adam said. They spoke all night of what had happened a few days before and about what has been happening in the white fang. Blake told Adam about why she had left.

Adams brain had been filled with Information both useless and useful. Blake had shown Adam what has been happening in her life and Adam also shared tales of his life. Life had been hard for Blake while Adam was living in not comfort but also not troublesome or hard. Adam explained how he had managed to get to where Blake was without being caught by any of the white fang. If he had been caught, he would have been asked where he was going exactly. Both Adam and Blake shared some Life stories that night but they both fell asleep without knowing. They both fell Sound Asleep.


	2. Adeventerous Chase

Adventurous Chase

Note: Back again with another chapter! I know, the last chapter was REALLY short so this I'll try to make it bigger. Again this is one of the first times I have ever written a fan fiction so I'm sorry if you don't like it or if it is boring.

It was a bright morning. Adam and Blake hadn't even known they fell asleep. They were awoken by the shining sun. As they got up from their sleeping spots. Blake and Adam were a little surprised to see they had fallen asleep without even knowing.

They were a little confused to see they weren't trying to kill each other after what had happened. Adam asked if they should get going doing something. "Like what", Blake asked. I am not sure. I am also a little confused as to why I am still here. "The white fang must be looking for me", Adam said.

"Then go ahead and leave", Blake said in a soft voice. As soon as Adam had started walking off, a group of white fang members spotted him with Blake. "TRAITOR!", yelled the first white fang soldier. "This isn't like Adam", the next troop said. "How could Adam do this?", the next one shouted. The last one asked what was going like a moronic idiot… The white fang hesitated to battle Adam.

The white fang members quickly contacted Roman and Cinder to send in more soldiers or come their selves. Cinder told roman to stay at base while she "handled" the situation. As soon as she got there was only one troop standing there. He was told to wait for Cinder to tell her that Adam and Bake were running away as fast as they could straight ahead.

Cinder had no problem catching up. As soon as she had a glance of Adam, she quickly attacked with no hesitation. Right when the attack came boosting out of Cinders finger tips… They were gone.

Adam hid under a pothole as quick as lightning. He also grabbed Blake to come with him. They were nowhere to be seen.

Blake was confused as too what just happened. She felt a pull on her shirt collar when she was jumping. Adam had grabbed her! Blake quickly was relieved and sat down when they got out of the pothole.

What a Chase They had just had.

Leave your review and tell me how it was!


	3. Apology

Apology

I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for new chapters of this…

As I write this I am aware I have people that Are waiting or just thought I wouldn't continue…

If you are still expecting more, ill try…

I'm sure you can understand issues with school so don't say i don't care… I half care, because if anyone I knew saw me writing this… I would be a joke so plz don't get mad, I'll to release more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath

Yo, It's Me, Yep… Finally Makin The Next Chapter, Can Ya Believe It? Mhmm, Welp, Let's Get Started.

Adam And Blake Had Set Up Refuge Deep Within The Forest, They Made Bed Preparations With Skin From The Bear They Killed Earlier And Set Up Roofing With Sticks… "This Is All Your Fault" Blake Said. "WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU?" She Screamed With Concern In Her Voice, "YOU HURT ME, HURT MY FRIENDS, AND STILL USE VIOLENCE TO MAKE PEOPLE RESPECT THE WHITE FANG, I DESPISE YOU" She Shouted So Loud The Birds In The Area Cleared Out. "If You're So Mad Then Leave," Adam Said Calmly. "Why Should I Leave? Why Don't YOU Leave, I Put More Effort Into This Shelter Than You." Blake Said With A Calm Voice. "Didn't I Save You From Cinder, You Would Be Dead If Not For Me" Adam Said. "I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THAT MESS IF YOU NEVER CAME TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE" Blake Said, Losing Her Temper Again. "Whatever, It's Not Like Anything Can Be Done Now…" Adam Said As He Started To Snore. Blake Sighed And Started To Get Sleepy, But As She Started To Lay Down She Saw Something Suspicious On Adam's Back She Pulled The Cover (Made From Bear Skin) And Saw A Scar On His Back, It Looked Like A Fresh Scar, Not Old, Could It Have Been Because Of Cinder? Only One Way To Find Out, She Looked At His Uniform… Sure Enough, The Back Was Burnt… She Went Back And Inspected His Back, Just Then, Adam Woke Up… Blake Blushed, She Had Been Inspecting The Scar But It Looked Like Something Much More. Blake Jumped Away, "What's With That Scar…" She Quickly Said, Still Blushing. "Well, Okay, You Caught Me, Before We Jumped In That Pothole I Had To Take A Hit From Her To Escape…" Adam Said. You Took The Hit For Me Didn't You" Blake Said. Think Whatever You Want," Adam Said. Adam Grabbed Her Unexpectedly To Pull Her To The Bed. He Held Her Close. Very Close :3. She Blushed, Smile, Then Slept.


End file.
